Les Granger
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: Quelques bribes de vies tournant autour des Granger et principalement de leur bien-aimée Hermione, la plus griffon des Gryffondor.
1. I Avant

Bonjour à tous!

Dans ce recueil, j'aspire à compiler quelques moments-clés des Granger. Notamment, les annonces et changements de la vie d'Hermione et autres petites choses de tous les jours. Ce sera des petits textes, certains se suivront, d'autres non mais dans l'idée je vais tenter de respecter une certaine chronologie. (damn!)

Je dois avouer que les esquisses de ces petits moments sont surtout un passe-temps pour moi et qu'il existe bien trop de pages word parsemées de situations ne s'incorporant dans aucunes idées plus larges. Du coup, je m'amuse, je tapote, j'agite mes petites phalanges sur le clavier et je crée des discussions sans cadre, sans rien, juste des dialogues. Et j'adore ça. Du coup, j'avais envie de vous les partager, mais surtout de voir si je pouvais en faire quelque chose, quelques petits textes se raccordant, une continuité et pourquoi pas explorer un peu les Granger. (J'explique mes raisons et elles me semblent plus floues que jamais. Paie ta capacité à te faire comprendre.)

Bref.

Ce premier (court) récit est surtout un dialogue Dramione, la suite directe de cette conversation suivra (même si je ne sais pas encore sous quelle forme...) et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Merci de votre passage (S'il vous était loisible de laisser une trace, juste un petit "Héhé, je suis venu, j'ai lu, j'ai pas comprendu" je vous aimerai encore plus fort, chers visiteurs! Vraiment. Je ne suis qu'amour et compréhension. Hum. )

* * *

 **Dragonne invite chiot pour soirée explosive.**

* * *

"- Bien, commençons.

\- Pardon ? S'étonne-t-il en abaissant son journal, perplexe.

Elle, elle se contente de le fixer, déjà furieuse alors qu'il n'a absolument rien fait pour une fois. Que Merlin lui en soit témoin, cette fille est une furie!

\- Mes Parents. Ce soir.

\- Granger, chérie, te serait-il loisible de faire des phrases complètes ?

\- Mphfft

\- Sujet, verbe, complément. Cela va aller, tu peux le faire. Il sourit, narquois. Je crois en toi !

\- Mes parents ont demandés à te rencontrer. Ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Genre, ce soir, là, dans quelques heures ?

\- On est plus aussi tatillon sur le langage Mr Malfoy quand on se rend compte de l'urgence de la situation, n'est-ce pas? Grince-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Se vexe-t-il, faussement indifférent et ses yeux foudroyant la jeune femme qui le nargue, tout crocs dehors.

\- Je veux que tu t'entraînes.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien si tu parviens toujours à lâcher les pires atrocités sans même devoir y réfléchir.

\- C'était bas.

\- Comme l'estime que mes parents ont de toi.

\- Et c'est là qu'entre en jeu mon charisme, Il sourit, se rengorge tel un paon. Tout ira bien. Assure-t-il de cette intonation traînante où pointe l'évidence.

\- Excuse-moi d'être sceptique. Gémit la jeune femme en passant une main lasse dans ses boucles déjà colères. Insoumise, à l'image de leur propriétaire.

\- Je t'ai bien charmée, toi. Soutient-il, fier de lui.

\- Je miserais plutôt sur quelque chose s'apparentant au syndrome de Stockholm.

\- La ville ? Qu'est-ce que la ville vient faire dans la discussion ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Tu es Norvégienne ?

\- Stockholm est en Suède, Draco. S'agace Hermione. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il sait, justement, et qu'il la fait tourner en bourrique. Comme toujours.

\- Mais les Norvégien à crête sont plus dangereux que les suédois à museaux courts.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Elle dit qu'elle voit pas le rapport... Maugrée en écho le blond.

\- Y'aurait-il une possibilité que tu te concentres juste l'espace de quelques minutes sur le sujet initial ?

\- Dragonne.

\- Draco !

\- Oui, oui, je t'écoute. Puis, plus bas, dans un demi-sourire provocateur, Fichue norvégienne à crête.

\- Je ne suis pas... Ok, laisse tomber, on oublie. La priorité c'est de sauver les apparences devant mes parents.

\- Tes parents, des moldus pour rappel, ne peuvent rien face à moi. Je ne crains rien. Il lève le menton dans un geste aristocratique qui hérisse son interlocutrice et tripote sa baguette de ses longs doigts pâles, lui signifiant sans doute sa supériorité ou quelques autres idées surfaites qu'il s'échinait à rabâcher malgré l'agacement que cela provoquait chez la petite brune.

\- Et ils ne te feront rien, l'idée n'est pas d'aller les combattre mais qu'il t'apprécie! Par Merlin, as-tu toujours été aussi obtus ?

\- Laisse moi envoyer un courrier à ma mère, elle devrait pouvoir éclairer ce point, mais je pense que...

\- JE M'EN FICHE ! Concentration !

\- Ne hurle pas, ma chérie, on dirait une maudite Weasley. Et tu sais ce que je pense des...

\- STOP . N'en dis pas plus, pitié, ou je commets un meurtre.

\- Ce serait la fin d'Azkaban.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Tu rugirais et la prison serait à feu et à sang. Même les détraqueurs te craindraient.

\- Tu me fatigues, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas la plus belle façon que j'aie de t'épuiser, très chère...

Elle le fixe et il ricane.

\- Tu ne réponds plus? Aurais-je réussi l'exploit de couper le sifflet à la plus véhémente des Gryffondors?

\- Je demande le divorce à ton prochain trait d'esprit.

\- Nous ne sommes pas mariés. Roule-t-il des yeux, amusé.

\- Parfait, cela m'évite la paperasse.

Elle se lève, replace sa robe sur ses hanches et la lisse quelques instants avant de faire mine de tourner les talons.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je pensais aller mettre quelques effets personnels dans ma valise et retourner chez mes parents. Ils adorent les dragons.

\- Pas étonnant, ils n'en ont jamais côtoyer d'autres que toi.

\- Je m'en vais et tu ne trouves que cela a dire? S'offusque la furie, poings sur les hanches et sourcils froncés dans une parfaite imitation de feu Molly-tornade Weasley.

\- Tu m'as menacé de mort alors, à choisir...

\- Tu préfères que je partes? S'indigne-t-elle dans un hoquet d'horreur.

\- ... Bien entendu que non, Amour, autant mourir rôti

\- Je sens une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Du tout, jamais, tu me connais.

\- Justement.

\- Tes parents ? Relance-t-il le débat, se sentant sur une pente glissante qui les mènerait inévitablement à une énième dispute inutile.

\- Mes parents n'apprécieront pas ton ironie.

\- Oui,oui, je m'abstiendrai.

\- Miracle ! Elle réfléchit, sa bouche tordue et un doigt perdu dans sa crinière. Quoique trop beau pour être vrai. Tu ne sais pas te tenir, après tout. Sans doute devrais-je demander à Harry de m'accompagner...

\- Potter ?! Pourquoi Potter irait-il à ma place se présenter comme ton petit-ami ? Rugit Draco et elle sourit victorieuse, mauvaise, perfide, serpentarde déguisée en inoffensive dragonne. Non, loin d'être inoffensive, en réalité.

\- Je peux utiliser du polynectar et...

\- Touche à un seul de mes cheveux et je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Tu vois, _amour,_ c'est là que c'est enfantin. Tu nettoierai l'évier, c _omme je te le demande systématiquement_ , après t'être rasé j'aurai besoin de ta permission. Là, en l'occurrence, je n'ai qu'à me servir dans le champs de bataille que tu fais de notre salle-de-bain.

\- Infernale. Tu es infernale.

\- Et tu es facile à vivre, bien entendu. Un amour d'angelot, de courtoisie et d'amabilité.

\- De toute évidence, ton plan est déjà au point alors qu'attends-tu ? Grince-t-il en relevant son journal, l'ignorant superbement. Vexé comme un pou d'être remplacé par Potter, certainement.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte que je suis obligée d'arriver à de telles extrémités uniquement parce que tu es incapable de te tenir un minimum correctement ?

\- Çà suinte la confiance, j'en suis ému.

\- Pourquoi t'est-il si difficile de te remettre en question ? S'impatiente-t-elle, impuissante, les bras levés au ciel et la tête de dix pieds de long qui présage une grosse colère dans les secondes à venir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînements, je parviendrai parfaitement à gérer deux _moldus_ le temps d'une soirée sans tes précieux conseils, merci beaucoup. Ce que tu es chiante, Granger.

\- Ce sont mes parents, ils poseront des questions, ils s'inquiéteront... Et je doute que tes réponses ne les satisfassent. Alors remballe tes sarcasmes et tes insultes et tente d'être un rien compréhensif pour une seule foutue fois dans ton existence de petit prince !

\- Très bien. S'exclame Draco, les dents serrées. Tu veux jouer à la maîtresse ? Jouons. Je t'écoute.

\- Alors... Elle se racle la gorge, désarçonnée, sans doute ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce qu'il cède finalement. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

\- C'était à Poudlard, j'étais le Prince des Serpentard et elle la lèche-bottes officielle de Potter doublée d'un rat de bibliothèque hors catégorie. Et une Miss-je-sais-tout réputée pour son caractère particulièrement irritant qui...

\- Tu me parais au point, effectivement. Le coupe Hermione, soudainement lasse.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! Triomphe le blond dans un sourire enjôleur qui fait rouler des yeux la jeune femme.

\- Je te donne cinq minutes.

\- Cinq minutes ?

\- Avant que mon père ne sorte son club de golf, ne te refasse le portrait et te jette à la rue.

\- Son club de quoi ? Il plisse le nez, ces moldus et leurs loisirs incompréhensibles...

\- Est-ce vraiment la seule chose qui t'a choquée dans cette phrase ?

\- Grangie, Grangie, tu sais qu'il n'aura pas le temps de dire "Club de golf" que je l'aurai déjà neutralisé.

\- Si tu intentes quoique ce soit contre mon père, je te réduis en bouillie. Tu seras tellement méconnaissable que ta précieuse mère t'effacera de l'arbre généalogique des Sangs-Pur de peur qu'on ne t'associe à elle.

\- Dragonne.

\- Crétin.

\- Ouh! Tu vas me faire pleurer.

\- Zéro maturité !

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, tu veux venir vérifier ? Raille-t-il, taquin, dans un clin d'œil charmeur du plus mauvais goût. Elle, elle lui tourne le dos, furieuse et quelque peu déçue. Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, maîtresse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Draco, peut-être que tu te soucies suffisamment de moi pour comprendre que cette rencontre compte à mes yeux.

Il soupire, longuement. Abaisse finalement son journal, qu'il avait érigé en guise de murailler au début de leur altercation et se lève lentement pour la saisir par les épaules. Il sent la tension dans ses muscles, le sac de nœuds qui les composent et le stress accumulé pour cette simple invitation. Alors, il s'en veut. Un peu.

\- Tout ira bien. Ronronne-t-il, à son oreille.

\- Rien ne va jamais bien quand tu es dans les parages. Siffle-t-elle et il le prend en plein cœur. Tu es un naufrage.

\- Et tu es mon capitaine, restant à bord même quand le navire coule ? Tente-t-il de ricaner, sans vraiment persuadé qui que ce soit.

\- Exactement. Je reste sur le pont, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle sourit un peu tristement et il embrasse son omoplate de ses lèvres glacées.

\- Je peux mentir ?

\- Depuis quand demande-tu la permission ?

\- Ce soir, je veux dire, si je mens tu m'en tiendras rigueur ?

\- Cela dépends, je suppose.

\- Si je fais de notre histoire un coup de foudre improbable plutôt qu'une vague succession de coucheries hautement alcoolisées entre deux batailles, c'est préférable, non ?

Elle grimace et il sent ses muscles se raidir d'avantage.

\- Une vague succession de coucheries entre deux batailles, hein...

\- C'est ainsi que cela à démarrer, oui. On y peut rien.

\- Tellement romantique. Marmonne Hermione. Mais elle sait que parfois l'horreur est tellement insupportable qu'il faut vendre son âme pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

\- Ne me reproche pas d'avoir chercher de la chaleur dans tes draps, tu en étais la première satisfaite.

\- Je ne nie pas, Draco... Soupire-t-elle. Je n'aime pas cette époque.

\- La guerre n'est pas faite pour être aimée. Il hausse les sourcils et elle soupire de re-chef.

\- Toujours est-il, pour répondre à ta question, que oui. Tu peux mentir. Elle marque une pause et reprends, plus décidée: Tu dois mentir.

\- Papa et maman Granger vont en prendre plein la vue! Ricane le blond et elle ne peut que sourire un peu vaguement, craintive malgré tout.

\- Modère tes fausses vérités, ça doit paraître crédible... Lui rappelle la brune, tentant de calmer l'imagination débordante de l'homme.

\- Ce sera parfait, tu vas voir. Un conte de fée moderne.

Elle hausse un sourcil et s'attend au pire. Vraiment.

\- Raconte-moi. Notre histoire.

\- Tu étais saoule et tu t'es jetée sur moi, m'entraînant dans ...

\- Notre _fausse_ histoire, pas la vraie remaniée selon tes fantasmes d'adolescent retardé !

\- Je n'ai rien remanié du tout! Ça s'est passé exactement comme ça!

\- Tout à fait, mon chéri, tout à fait. Donc, notre fausse romance?

\- Notre romance est vraie, c'est les débuts qui sont faux. La reprend-t-il froidement et elle esquisse un sourire. Bref, après-guerre dans une fête mondaine à la noix, toi belle princesse en robe et moi joli cœur en mal d'amour, on se retrouve, on danse, on boit, on se découvre et je fini par te coucher pour te sau...

\- MALFOY ! Rugit-elle

\- Te sauver de tes cauchemars dû à la guerre. Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? S'esclaffe-t-il tandis qu'elle se retourne et le pointe du doigt, vaguement menaçante.

\- Rien... Elle mord sa lèvre et il sent qu'elle se retient de toute ses forces pour ne pas libérer le venin qui court sur sa langue. Poursuis, s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'invite à dîner, tu apprécies et m'invite à te prendre...

\- Classe.

\- La main. Dans les rues de Londres. De fil en aiguille, on passe de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et on apprends à se découvrir _plus en profondeur._ Fatalement, tu aimes ce que tu vois. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas déçu de la marchandise et très vite on décide d'habiter ensemble. Fin de l'histoire, tomber de rideau, Tadam !

\- Oublie les sous-entendus scabreux et c'est parfait.

\- Pas drôle. Proteste-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Ah oui, petit détail sans importance... Évite aussi de mentionner ton statut de Prince des Serpentard.

\- Détail sans importance ?! Sérieusement ?

\- Ils se souviennent certainement de cette bande de Serpentard qui nous maltraitait, alors... Si ça peut éviter quelques questions problématiques...

\- Il est hors de question que je mente sur qui je suis. Ce qu'on fait, ensemble, admettons mais ce que je suis, moi, c'est non.

\- Vas-y, alors, explique à mes parents que j'étais ta victime préférée et que rien ne te mettais plus en joie que de me martyriser jusqu'à ce que j'en pleure.

\- Que les choses soient claires: Petit un, tu ne pleurais jamais. Et petit deux, tu es toujours ma victime préférée.

\- Petit un, pas devant toi, certes, mais je pleurais. Et petit deux, crétin de Malfoy, j'ai appris avec le temps que tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un chiot égaré sous tes airs de prédateur assoiffé de sang.

\- Je ne suis pas... Oh et puis merde.

\- Waouf !

\- Très amusant, Granger.

\- Tu ne m'appelles plus maîtresse, maintenant ? Elle rigole et le blond se bute d'avantage.

\- Mon Patronus est un loup, pas un chien.

\- Aucun rapport avec la discussion.

\- Ce n'est pas une discussion, ce sont des petites attaques à ma fierté sans aucun fondement, méchanceté gratuite donc, qui ferait passer mes anciennes habitudes pour des amabilités.

\- Chiot étant tellement plus péjoratif que Sang-de-Bourbe... Susurre-t-elle moqueusement.

\- On a déjà discuter de ça, je crois. Le ton ne souffle pas de réplique, il déteste ce sujet et elle le sait.

\- Sept ans d'acharnement laisse des séquelles. Tu es un peu responsable de ma transformation en dragonne. Assène Hermione dans un rictus vicieux qui le foudroie, ce qu'elle est devenue perfide cette petite peste.

\- Voilà que ton caractère de merde va me retomber dessus. Demande plutôt des comptes à tes géniteurs... J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta mère d'ailleurs, ça va être passionnant de décrypter ce qu'elle t'a légué.

\- Oh, mais moi aussi, j'ai hâte. Ricane-t-elle et il sent que, si cette affirmation est honnête, elle n'est pas de bon augure.


	2. II Après

Salutations !

Voici, comme promis, la suite du précédent texte et qui sera suivit d'une troisième partie (Je me rends compte que c'est d'une logique a pleurer. Pardonnez-moi, c'est la fatigue.) un brin plus longuette

Merci de vos visites et commentaires, c'est toujours très agréable. J'aime vos réactions presque autant que les frites (et je suis Belge, ça vous donne un ordre d'idée...)

Amour infini sur vous!

* * *

RAR:

LOVILOVEGOOD : Tu auras eu le mérite de me faire vraiment rire. Je sais, c'est plus un dialogue qu'autre chose mais j'avais envie de m'éclater dans les discussions plus que dans les descriptions. Ce n'est pas habituel pour moi, loin de là, mais dans ce cas-ci ça m'amusait alors... Des fois il faut savoir se faire plaisir. Enfin, merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot et j'espère que tu auras quand même apprécié ! :) Des bisous!

* * *

 **II.**

 **L'après.**

* * *

« - Granger ? » L'appele-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Pas de réponse. Pire, elle s'applique à l'ignorer.

« - Hermione, ma douce ? » Persiste-t-il malgré tout.

Un petit reniflement méprisant pour seule réponse, l'interpellée détourne sciemment la tête dans la direction inverse, captivée par la cheminée de leur salon.

« - Bien. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » S'informe l'homme d'un ton crispé qui laisse entrevoir qu'il est passablement énervé par ce comportement.

« - Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? » Répéte Hermione en braquant furieusement ses yeux sur elle « Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de MAL ? »

Elle semble indignée. Un peu ébahie, quelque peu furieuse mais principalement indignée. Et lui, il note simplement cette manie de redire cette question sur différents tons en devenant chaque fois plus rouge, Hermione déteste répéter, c'est une vérité incontestable et là, il s'inquiète. Parce qu'il sait qu'il va prendre pour son matricule. Et il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi.

Enfin, il avait _une vague idée_ de la chose.

Bon, d'accord, il avait plusieurs pistes d'idées.

« - Je suis forcé de constater que tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes rentrés. »

« - Finement observé. »

« - Si tu es fatiguée, tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta l'abstient d'insister

« - Très bien, dis-moi. Qu'ai-je fait ? »

« - Vraiment, tu me poses _sérieusement_ la question ? » Grince la brune.

Mauvaise stratégie. Il se rétracte.

« - Allons, ce n'était pas si grave ! » Minimise-t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel

« - Ces pommes de terres étaient-elles immangeables ? » Attaque sans prévenir la brunette, rentrant dans le vif du sujet.

« - Elles n'étaient pas cuites. »

« - Et le vin ? Hein, le vin ? »

« - Infâme. Gaspiller des raisons pour pareil tort-boyaux... »

« - Malfoy ! Ce sont mes parents ! MES PARENTS ! » Rugit Hermione en se redressant vivement.

« - Tu m'as dit de ne mentir que si c'était crédible. »

« - Bien entendu, tu ne pouvais pas mentir sur des sujets aussi grave que la cuisson des patates et la qualité du vin ! Quel homme honnête tu es, Malfoy. C'est bien connu, c'est ta première qualité ! » Raille-t-elle à toute vitesse, mordante.

« - Hé bien désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas un surhomme ! Quand je manque m'étouffer en mâchouillant un légume dur comme de la pierre et que je n'ai qu'un vin rouge bouchonné pour faire passer ma souffrance, je suis indisposé pour mentir ! ''Oh Madame Granger, la patate qui vient de tenter de me tuer était un pur régal, mmmh, et ce vin ! Certes, il a fait fondre mon œsophage mais quelle importance, après tout cela fait un trou suffisamment large pour que les galets que vous m'avez servit puissent y passer'' »

« - De mieux en mieux. Charmante imitation. »

« - C'était à la limite de la tentative d'assassinat, Grangie ! »

« - Tu as recraché tout sur la nappe blanche de ma grand-mère. » L'accuse-t-elle

« - Le sujet va-t-il devenir la nappe ? »

« - Tu as partiellement inondé mon père, également. »

« - J'étouffais. »

« - Ben voyons. »

« - Quand lui s'est étranglé et qu'il a pratiquement vomi, tu n'as pas fait un scandale à ce que je sache ! »

« - Ah ! Parlons-en, tiens, pendant qu'on y est ! Pourquoi s'est-il subitement étranglé ? » La question est piégeuse, elle connaît la réponse et il sent qu'elle va le découper en petits morceaux s'il ouvre la bouche.

« - Je lui proposais de leur prêter un elfe de maison. »

« - Exact. Et pourquoi as-tu proposé cela ? »

« - Ta mère a l'air d'avoir quelque difficulté a s'occuper de toute la maison, je voulais lui donner un coup de main… C'était de la générosité. »

« - C'est nouveau ça, Draco Malfoy découvre la générosité. Après l'honnêteté, c'était une riche soirée en terme d'innovation, dis donc. Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience de la gravité de la situation ? Tu as insulté ma mère !»

« - Est-ce que j'ai le droit à l'appel à un ami ? »

Un silence pesant s'abat tandis qu'Hermione le fixe, sans ciller, une expression désapprobatrice sur les traits.

« - Privé de télévision, Draco. » Asséna platement la jeune femme, lasse. Il va tenter de changer de sujet, elle le voit arriver avec ses gros sabots.

« - C'est pas juste ! » S'indigne l'homme « Pour une fois que je m'intéresse un minimum à un truc moldu ! »

« - Vaste blague ! Tu passes ton temps a poser des questions sur tout et à grogner, »Ricana-t-elle sans aucune trace amusement.

« - Pas le droit à l'appel à un ami, alors ? Non parce que j'aurai demandé Newton. Qu'il m'explique ta foutue obsession pour la gravité !»

« - Pardon ? »

Ses yeux sont écarquillés et elle semble passablement choquée.

« - Tu… Tu l'as lu ? »

Draco ne réponds pas, fier de son petit effet il esquisse un sourire arrogant et observe posément ses ongles immaculés. Changement de sujet : Succès.

« - Malfoy ! Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai payé à Noël ! »

« - Lequel ? » S'amuse-t-il. « Il devait y en avoir une bonne dizaine... »

« - _La culture générale pour les nuls_. Le jaune. Qui retrace les connaissances générales moldues. » Explicite Hermione dans un souffle, éberluée.

« - Possible... » Musarde l'autre alors que son sourire s'agrandit.

« - Bon sang ! »

Elle s'approche tout à coup du bar et en quelques gestes fébriles se sert un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Puis, sans plus de considération, se laisse choir dans le siège le plus proche.

« - Remets-toi, c'est juste un stupide bouquin. »

« - Tu l'as lu ! » Répète-t-elle cependant. « Tu persistes à poser des questions stupides sut tout et n'importe quoi alors que tu l'as lu ! »

« - Oui, j'ai lu ce torchon. Oui, je sais lire et oui, ça m'a gonflé de la première page à la derniere. Ah, et oui, je continue à te demander des explications sur des choses que tu m'as expliquée une bonne dizaine de fois parce que j'adore t'agacer. Et si jamais la question se pose aussi : oui, je l'ai brûlé quand je l'ai achevé.» Il marque une pause et la passe au crible de ses yeux ardoise « Comment peux-tu te mettre dans un état pareil simplement pour ça ? Ressaisis-toi.»

« - Tu l'as lu. » Certifie à nouveau la voix étranglée de la brune.

« - Je commence a douté de tes capacités intellectuelles, Granger. »

« - Newton. » Reprends-t-elle contenance en plissant le nez, suspicieuse. « De quelle origine était-il, déjà ? »

Elle connaît la réponse. Elle connaît _toujours_ les réponses. Miss-je-sais-tout un jour… Il soupire.

« - C'est pas possible, tu vas me faire passer un examen ? »

« - Quelle origine ? » Aboie l'érudite et il soupire de nouveau, un peu plus fort pour être certain d'avoir transmis son agacement à sa vis-à-vis.

« - Anglaise. Heureuse ? »

Elle s'est figée totalement et sa lèvre inférieure pendouille. S'il n'était pas aussi contrarié, il trouverait matière a se moquer de cette stupéfaction exagérée. Dommage, il est bien trop sur les nerfs pour cela.

« - Donc, tu l'as vraiment lu. »

« - Mais combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ! » S'exaspère Draco en levant les bras, impuissant. « Et quelle foutue importance ! C'est bien toi, ça ! Toujours a chipoter sur des détails insignifiants ! »

« - Pourquoi as-tu dit à ma mère que son gratin de pommes de terres était infect ? » Embraye-t-elle subitement et il est décontenancé par ce brusque changement de conversation.

Diversion sur la culture moldue : Echec. Elle ne semble pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

« - Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Sans doute parce qu'il était réellement dégueulasse et qu'elle m'a un brin énervée. »

« - Comment s'y est-elle prise pour réussir l'exploit de t'énerver, toi, oh grand exemple de patience et de tolérance ? » La question suinte l'ironie et il n'a pas besoin d'un décodeur, il sait qu'au moindre faux pas elle va s'enflammer. Dragonne. Furie. Foutue apocalypse.

« - Elle m'a quand même retracé toute l'histoire de la patate à travers les âges... »

« - Hmhm. » Acquisse-t-elle, attendant la suite.

« - Avec un ton pseudo-pédagogue qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et d'être l'individu le plus stupide de la planète, le tout dans un sourire méprisant qui ferait passer ma propre mère pour sympathique. »

« - Le savais-tu ? »

« - Que j'étais une sous-catégorie dénuée de cerveau ? Non. » Se braque-t-il.

« - La façon dont l'on cultive ces légumes et leur provenance, tu le savais ? » Insiste Hermione sans relever.

« -… Non. Et je m'en fichais comme de mon premier copain. Et, pour ta gouverne, il s'agissait de Goyle alors tu vois… Je m'en tamponnais royalement la coquillette ! » Marmonne un Draco exaspéré au plus au point dont la mâchoire se serre compulsivement.

« - Si je résume la situation, tu as été grossier parce que ma mère a tenté d'apprendre quelque chose à l'abruti exagérément susceptible que tu es ? »

Il ne réponds pas et elle pince les lèvres. Fort. Très fort. Suffisamment pour qu'elles en blanchissent et s'étirent en une ligne pâle donnant un air revêche à son visage totalement fermé.

« - Tu dois t'excuser. »

« - Les Malfoy ne s'excusent pas. » Entonne ledit Malfoy comme un refrain répété mille fois. « Depuis le temps, je t'en pensais informée. »

« - Les temps changent, tu iras t'excuser. » Exige d'une voix où perce un brin d'hystérie la petite furie qui lui fait face.

« - Hors de question. » Il soulève noblement son menton et la jauge de toute sa grandeur. Méprisant et méprisable. Les doigts d'Hermione tremblent et brûle de frapper son visage de petit arrogant insupportable.

« - Ah, c'est comme ça. Bien. Très bien. » Elle clappe ses mains l'une contre l'autre en un lugubre applaudissement avant de passer en revue la pièce de ses yeux étrangement plissés. « Tu n'es plus rien Malfoy, ton précieux nom de famille a été traîné dans la boue, ton père jugé et enfermé et vous avez êtes destitués de votre précieux trône vous octroyant la supériorité sur vos semblables. Tu as tout perdu. Ta renommée, ton compte en banque garni, ton manoir, même tes elfes de maison. Ce qu'il te reste c'est les quelques élans populaires qui loue ton changement de camp et ton intégration à l'Ordre. Et devine quoi ? Ca commence à dater, les gens oublient, ils sont las de la guerre et ne pensent qu'à l'avenir dorénavant. »

Elle passe un bout de langue nerveux sur le coin de ses lèvres et reprends une gorgée de spiritueux. Blême, l'homme attends la suite. Parce qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec lui, il la connaît, elle est emplie de rancœur et ne le lâchera que lorsqu'elle l'aura intégralement déversée.

« - Mais écoute-moi bien, moi je sais. Je connais ta lâcheté et les raisons de ce changement de camp providentiel, l'abandon des rangs de Voldemort, tes confessions vaseuses, tout, je sais tout. Et l'unique raison pour laquelle tu n'es plus un rebut de la société c'est moi. Ta place au ministère ? Moi. Ta reconnaissance sociale malgré tes origines ? Moi. Tes fréquentations et tes liens avec la haute-société ? Moi. Tiens le toi pour dit, tu t'excuses et on passe l'éponge. Sinon, tu prends tes affaires et tu quittes ma maison, ton poste, tes ''amis'' et ta petite vie tranquille. »

Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur. Il sourit et l'observe, par merlin, cette fille le rends fou. Elle aurait fait une exquise serpentarde si elle ne possédait pas ce besoin de mettre sa vie en danger sans arrêt. Et il sourit de plus belle. Parce qu'elle est haïssable, crapuleuse et diablement honnête. Elle crache ses vérités et n'enjolive jamais. Et il l'aime, doux Merlin. Peu importe son chantage et ses paroles assassines, c'est révoltée de la sorte qu'il la préfère. Ca, et quand elle dort, le nez toujours enfuit dans un de ces satanés bouquins. Ce qui arrive pratiquement aussi souvent que ses crises de fureur, soit dit en passant.

« - Vicieuse petite fille, tu deviens une redoutable maître-chanteuse. » Ronronne Draco dans un rictus sadique.

« - J'ai eu un excellent maître dans le domaine. »

« - Quelqu'un de très bon goût, si tu veux mon avis. »

« - Pas vraiment. Il n'aime pas le vin... » Souffle-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une confidence de la plus haute importance.

« - Par les baloches de Merlin, non ! Comment diable est-ce possible ? » Il porte ses mains à sa bouche, faussement offusqué et elle se détends sensiblement.

L'atmosphère crépite un peu, leurs regards sont fondus l'un à l'autre et chacun anticipe la suite avec une délectation teintée d'impatience. Draco se lève, lentement, son regard toujours ancré dans les iris noisettes et glisse vers elle de sa démarche gracieuse, silencieux comme un chat, pour s'immobiliser à moins d'un mètre.

Galamment, il tend la main. Dans un semblant d'invitation a danser qui fait monter haut sur son front un sourcil de la brune. Elle chasse la main d'un petit geste du poignet et s'affale d'avantage dans le canapé, le provoquant de son regard doré, le mettant au défi de venir la chercher.

Et il le fait sans se faire prier, il l'attrape fermement sous les aisselles et la soulève comme si elle ne pesait rien, il la plaque contre lui, la redresse et impose à ses longues jambes de rejoindre la meilleure place qui soit : fixement enroulées sur les hanches du blond. Sans douceur et sans briser le contact visuel, ils se défient, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« - Tu iras t'excuser ? » Chuchote Hermione en se penchant, ses lèvres effleurant la clavicule de l'homme.

Il grogne et la compresse plus intensément contre lui. Elle a gagné, elle le sait. Dès l'instant où il a sourit, la victoire était sienne.

Alors, sans plus de tergiversations, elle frotte son nez glacé dans le cou masculin, et y plante ses dents. Elle mord, suçote, lèche et marque cette peau opaline de ses crocs, glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt, enfonce ses ongles, lacère l'épiderme, griffe chaque centimètres carré accessible de ses petits doigts.

Il la repousse, la laisse tomber sans prévenir sur le canapé et surplombe son corps, imposant, dominant, saisit ses lèvres et s'enivre de ce goût ferreux, de ce sang qui macule sa bouche et dont il ne peut définir s'il appartient à la tigresse ou à lui-même. Il mène la danse, plaque ardemment ses lippes, remonte la robe sur ses hanches et pétrit ses fesses.

Hermione est complexe. Elle est agressive et douce, ardente dans ses ébats et glacial dans ses combats. Impulsive et passionnée mais calme et réfléchie. Elle jure rarement mais menace souvent. Elle mord, pince, griffe et pourtant s'évertue a condamner toute violence. Oui, elle est une tornade dans l'existence de Draco Malfoy. Une délicieuse tornade qui l'entraîne dans son sillage pour ravager tout sur son passage et si, pour encore y goûter, il doit aller s'excuser, il le fera. Ca lui en coûtera, il rechignera pour la forme et marmonnera plus qu'il ne prononcera son pardon mais pour Hermione, oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, il le fera.

Elle interrompt le baiser, passe un ongle sur la joue glabre de l'homme.

« - Demain. »

Il hoche la tête, présentement il a mieux a faire. Les Granger attendront.

* * *

J'aime vos réactions, j'aime quand ma boite mail crie pour que je supprime des messages, j'aime voir que quelqu'un quelque part est passé par ici. Alors, si tu veux me forcer à trier mes mails, n'hésites pas à commenter !

Des bisous partout et pour tous ! (Je suis d'humeur généreuse, ce soir.)

Votre dévouée, Nom-aléatoire.


End file.
